Naruto: Shadows Of Her Past
by Taco Otaku of Doom
Summary: What will happen when Madara's daughter, Hikari Uchiha, joins the Akatsuki. She has faced neglect and is coming in with some trust issues. Can Itachi and Konan change that? And will she ever be able to relearn what love and friendship is?


_**Naruto: **_

_**Shadows of her Past **_

_**Fan-fiction by:**_

_**Taco-Chan**_

_**Info:**_

_**Summary:**_

_**Hikari is the nineteen-year old daughter of Madara Uchiha. She had never known her mother, and her father seemed to leave her in the dark about everything. The constant feelings of being unloved erupted through Hikari as she grew. Pain seared through her as she was left alone for several days when her dad would be on work trips for several days to weeks. She resorted to cutting and getting into dangerous things. As Madara got more and more involved with Akatsuki, which he did not tell his daughter about, made his daughter feel completely isolated. One day a rebellious idea came to her, and she followed her father to his "work". She was in total shock when she realized her father was a member of Akatsuki, Tobi. In a matter of seconds it seemed, she was know herself a member of Akatsuki. She had vast reserves of strength and Pein and Madara wanted to exploit it. Feeling alone in the world, she will come across the members of Akatsuki. She'll have to learn how to fight for herself, and learn who she can trust and who she can't. And maybe she'll be able to relearn what love and friendship is.**_

_**Chapter 1: Self- Introductions**_

Total darkness… inside and out. That is how the teenager, with jet-black hair and dark and defiant brown eyes, felt as she stood before ten figures shrouded by the darkness. Only one stood in the dim light. Pein, leader of the Akatsuki, examined the girl who stood there in fear and anxiety. Her name was Hikari Uchiha, daughter of Madara Uchiha, age nineteen. As her eyes flickered to the masked figure standing a distance away, a pang of betrayal ran through her. It felt as if she was being stared down, an injured deer before the kill. How could her father do this? She was not going to do this but… if she didn't they'd kill her! A cool voice broke through her train of thought.

"Well Hikari… what do you say?" the man's voice said. Hikari slightly looked up, the voice came from Pein, the red headed leader of the Akatsuki, a group of S-ranked criminals.

Hikari felt so alone in that one moment, all eyes flickering to her. What else could she say besides, "Yes… I pledge my allegiance to Akatsuki." She said in a low voice.

A smile that chilled her to the bones formed on Pein's lips, "That's good. Konan, will you show her around and introduce her to everyone?" the man said beckoning a shadow over. A blue haired woman, with an origami flower in her hair, and striking gray-blue eyes, and a serene expression on her face. "As the only female in the Akatsuki besides you Hikari, she will help you with all of your… personal needs." His eyes flickered to several other figures. "Itachi you train her in combat. Sasori you will train her in poisons, antidotes, all of that. And Kisame you and Itachi will watch over her. Tobi you will make sure that she stays alive, healthy, and strong." He said.

Konan looked at Hikari, "Hikari, how about we get you settled in… and then we can introduce you to everyone?" she suggested.

Hikari looked at Konan and nodded timidly, "Alright…"

Hikari followed Konan out of the dark room into a hallway. It took her a moment to get used to the sudden light, but then her eyes adjusted and she went on her way with Konan. They stopped at her room, and Konan went over to her closet. And pulled out a cloak with red clouds, a bottle of nail polish, a mesh top, shorts, and shoes. She handed it to Hikari, "There. That will have to do until we can get out and get you some clothes." Hikari simply nodded. "Let me show you to your room, Hikari." Hikari looked up her eyes showing a little bit of surprise that she already knew her name. It sort of made her feel somewhat welcome in a weird way. She nodded and followed Konan out of her room and down the hall, going past several doors until they got to one near the end of the hall. She opened the door. It was actually nice, considering she was expecting a dungeon of some sort. Hikari set her clothes down on her bed and looked over at Konan. Konan was headed towards the closet, "There are some towels, and other toiletries on the top shelf. Jut come see me if you need anything though, alright?" Hikari nodded shyly as she slipped into her cloak.

"Alright, well now that that is out of the way, let's go introduce you to the other members of Akatsuki."

"Okay…"

Konan led her to what seemed to be like a lounge. Most of the members where there. A dark haired man with dark brown approached them. "Hikari, this is Itachi Uchiha." Hikari's eyes widened at hearing that he was an Uchiha. She lightly backed up, as she was untrusting of anyone of the Uchiha name. Her eyes flickered to the ground. Konan sensed her distress and moved on to a blonde-haired man. "Deidara, this is Hikari. Hikari meet Deidara." Hikari looked up at him her eyes shyly looking at the blonde man sitting on the floor near a canvas.

"You're an artist?" Hikari asked softly.

Deidara looked up, "Yes, what's it to ya, un?"

Hikari flinched, "N-nothing, it's nice. Art is cool" She said with a shy smile. She followed Konan as she moved on to a red headed man sitting in the couch by Deidara. "Sasori, this is Hikari." Sasori looked up, a light smirk forming on his face. "So you are the one I will be teaching all about poisons and such? Oh how fun." He said. Hikari flinched, "Y-yes… it is nice to meet you Sasori-san."

Konan moved on to a plant looking one, a man with stitches and a load of money in his lap, and a man with a scythe. "That is Zetsu, Kakuzu, and Hidan." She said and quickly passed them by. Hikari was internally glad for this.

A man in a orange mask came running over, "I'm Tobi!" he said in a goofy voice. Hikari paused but decided that it would be best not to disrupt the peace that seemed to be installed. "Nice to meet you Tobi!" she said in her friendliest tone.

A large shark man walked in a sword on his back. Hikari's eyes widened in fear, Konan smiled warmly at her. "Hikari, this is Kisame. Kisame will be one of your teachers and protectors,"

Kisame looked at her, but before he could say anything Pein walked in. He looked over at Hikari and Konan. "I trust that you have introduced her to everyone?" Konan nodded.

Hikari looked at Konan and then down at the floor. Konan paused, "Well, how about I go get some dinner ready…"

"I'll help." Hikari said and followed Konan into the massive kitchen. Behind her she heard Pein say something about not disposing of her and to be patient with her. She turned her attention to Konan, "So uh… what should I do?"

"Hm.. well if you could, can you start chopping those vegetables in that bowl over there?"

Hikari nodded and went to doing that. She was glad she had something to do. Something to distract her from this gnawing feeling in the back of her mind. Itachi Uchiha… something about him comforted her and frightened her. She finished chopping up the vegetables and handed them to Konan who nodded. "Thanks Hikari. I'll finish up, you go relax with the others out there."

Hikari hesitated then nodded and started to walk out. She found a empty couch and sat down, her eyes resting on nothing in particular. When she heard a slight movement behind her she turned. It was Itachi, he looked down at her, a calm expression on his face.

"Hikari, right?" he said in a cool voice. Hikari looked away, "Yes…" she murmured. He took a seat by her and looked at her. Hikari pulled the cloak closer to her body. Itachi noticed this and slightly frowned. "Are you cold?" he asked. Hikari shook her head. Just then Konan stepped out, "Dinner's ready."

Everybody started towards the kitchen. Hikari started also towards the kitchen. She glanced back at Itachi, who stayed where he was, a calm expression on his face. She saw Konan walk over to her a bowl of stew in her hand. She handed it to Hikari, "Here Hikari."

Hikari reached out and took it. "Thanks." Once everyone was settled they all ate. Hikari ate hers slowly, keeping to herself instead of participating with the others. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Konan exchange a look with Pein. When everyone was finished, Konan went around to get everyone's dishes. Before she did, Hikari slipped one of the knifes into her pocket. She stood up and headed towards the bathroom. Everyone glanced at her then went back to there own business.

In the bathroom, she stood above the toilet. She slipped out of her cloak before slipping the knife out. She took the knife and pressed it to her skin. A instant feeling of flying, and this empty happiness took her in and engulfed her. She looked through the cupboards until she found a medical box. She found some gauze and wrapped it around her arm. She slowly walked out. She heard someone let out a sharp gasp. She had realized she forgot to put on her cloak. She looked up into the shocked eyes of Itachi Uchiha and Konan. They had both waited for her. She paused before running off into her room, slamming the door behind her.


End file.
